1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waterbeds. More particularly, it concerns improvements in the construction of waterbed frames to assist persons reclining on them to get out of them more easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waterbeds are a relatively new class of beds in terms of the history of bed construction and use. This is partially due to the technological advances made in the materials of construction and design for the mattress bladders which form such an important part of such beds.
One problem that existed early on with waterbeds was water-flooding that occurred when a mattress bladder might be punctured thereby spilling the the entire water contents of the mattress into the surrounding room. This problem has to a major extent been solved by use of containment pans and improvements in the mattress bladders, both as to design and material of construction.
Another problem in connection with waterbeds which has not, prior to the present invention, been satisfactorily solved concerns getting out of the beds. One of the attractions of waterbeds is the "give" which their mattresses provide making it possible for them to conform precisely to the contour of the body of a person lying on the bed. However, this "give" creates a problem when the person in the bed wants to get out of it. Thus, as the person tries to get out, the area of the mattress supporting the person becomes greatly reduced and that area is forced almost to the bottom of the mattress so that the person, rather than simply sliding off the edge of the bed, as in the case of a conventional "hard" mattress, must climb up over a ledge which is substantial in height. This invention addresses this known problem in waterbeds and provides a solution.
In the construction of waterbeds, it is known to use frames in which the side panels may be lowered, for example, to assist in the handling sheets and other bed coverings (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,367). In a broader sense, moveable side panels or frame members have be used in the construction of various types of beds (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,660 and 3,800,342). The present invention uses moveable frame parts in a unique way to help solve the waterbed exiting problem.